The Tale of The Black Brothers
by Don't get to close
Summary: Regulus and Sirius' relationship throughout the years. They loved and hated each other. Starts from Regulus' sorting to after he graduates. Both of their views on the same events. Not slash. R R


Regulus Black had a blank aristocratic face. He walked up in front of the great hall and placed the sorting hat on his head. He discreetly looked at the Gryffindor table where his older brother sat with a smile on his face. He could join him. But Regulus was too afraid of what his parents would think. So he joined the table where those his brother despised sat, waiting to greet him.

Third year, Sirius Black could only frown when he saw his brother talking with those he long had quarrels with. He couldn't resist to glare at his younger brother clad with green and silver, who was tormenting muggle borns in his own year. He tried to teach his Regulus that blood purity doesn't matter. But he soon stopped, instead choosing to play pranks on Slytherin house with his friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Thirteen year old Regulus Black could only watch his carefree older brother in secret. He watched him laugh, flirt, joke around, and have fun. The younger brother watch his older brother hang out with the blood traitor James Potter and half blood Lupin. His older brother Sirius even hung out with the mudblood Lily Evans, who all slytherins despised for she was of dirty blood yet amazing at Magic. He seemed so much happier than he did at home, when he glared at his plate at dinner, hands clenched around food utensils as his parents and family members praised the dark lord and cursed at mudbloods and blood traitors. Sirius ignored him at home but never resisted the chance to play a prank on his brother or his friends at Hogwarts. Sirius always stupefied him when he found Regulus and his housemates torturing first years from muggle or blood traitor families. Regulus should consider himself lucky that he was never cursed worse like his housemates were.

Fifteen year old Sirius Black could only large in furry as he watched his younger brother associate with Snape and other death-eater wannabes. He could only distract himself with his best friends he loved: James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He enjoyed Lily Evans' company for she was witty, kind, and courageous, always not afraid to say what's on her mind. She also listened to him rant about his younger brother. For she was one of the only people he knew who could understand both loving and hating a sibling at the same time. But overall Sirius was happy he had found such loyal and fun friends. The only damper on his cheerful mood was when he noticed his brother.

Fifth year Regulus Black watched from the library window. He saw his brother Sirius. But Sirius wasn't considered family anymore. For he had run away in the summer before his sixth year, Regulus' fourth year. Sirius didn't want to be part of the family anymore. Instead, he made himself a new one. James Potter was his brother along with Lupin and Pettigrew. Lily Evans was like his sister, for she had been his friend for a while and now Potter's girlfriend. So Regulus watched as Sirius sat laughing with his friends. Sirius sat, his back against a tree with his legs on Evans' legs who was sitting on James Potter's lap. They were getting married. Potter proposed to her in the same place they sat now. Lupin and Pettigrew both had a book that wasn't looked at as they told jokes and laughed or just sat with smiles on their faces. Sirius was laughing. Regulus could still remember his bark of laughter that was easily recognizable. Sirius was then talking and Regulus watched as Evans leaned forward and punched Sirius' stomach with a mock frown on her face. It looked carefree and happy. But Regulus knew that they would soon be fighting on the battlefield. For Regulus knew Sirius would be fighting the Dark Lord's side. And Regulus knew he would have a tattoo on his left arm sooner or later.

Sirius Black was happy. He had amazing friends. He was sitting near the tree, teasing Lily about James. She was being witty right back until he teased her about when they should find her bra in their dorm. She stood up and punched him, being both annoyed and amused. They kept up the playful banter until Remus asked if Marlene was pregnant. They continued joking around. Sirius knew soon they would all be fighting in a war. But he saw no point on brooding on that. He wanted to fight those evil bastards. That included people he once called family. But they weren't family anymore because family is about love and he was shown none of that in his old home since he became a Gryffindor.

Regulus Black was walking down Diagon Alley. He was just out of school. He had gotten the dark mark during Christmas break in his seventh year. That was when he heard a bark of laughter. It was easily recognizable. And when Remus looked ahead he could see Lupin, Potter, Sirius, and a heavily pregnant Evans. Regulus knew the redhead was pregnant; the death eaters kept complaining that another bloodline was now ruined. But she wasn't Evans anymore, she was a Potter now. So Regulus watched as Sirius mock bowed as he opened the door of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for the lady Potter. Regulus wondered how they could be so carefree since he knew they've been fighting in battles for two years. The Lady Potter was even captured by Bellatrix but was able to escape. Regulus pushed that thought aside as he looked at Sirius, memorizing each detail. He missed his brother. Because before he was put into Slytherin, Sirius taught Regulus everything from how to tie his shoes to how to convince mother to buy them a new broom.

.


End file.
